The present disclosure relates generally to automated interventions for modifying human behavior and in particular to automated interventions to modify driving behaviors.
Drivers often ignore traffic rules and/or are unaware of impending dangers. Accordingly, various vehicle safety technologies (“VSTs”) have been developed to deter and safeguard drivers and their automobiles from an accident. For example, vehicles may be equipped with electronic stability control (“ESC”). ESC may help to avoid a crash by significantly reducing the risk of a vehicle skidding during a sudden emergency maneuver (e.g., avoiding an obstacle in the road) through the braking of individual wheels. In another example, vehicles may be equipped with intelligent speed assist (“ISA”). ISA may help to avoid speed related traffic accidents by alerting the driver when the driver exceeds the posted speed limit for a particular section of road. In yet another example, vehicles may be equipped with adaptive cruise control (“ACC”). ACC safety systems use either a radar or laser sensor setup that automatically adjusts the vehicle speed to maintain a safe distance from the vehicle ahead of it. Nevertheless, vehicle accidents continue to occur, which leaves extant challenges amenable to solution by VSTs.